The Talk
by FranktheSheep
Summary: Burt Hummel gets a call from Blaine's father, and it leads to some interesting circumstances for the two boys.  R&R, if you'd like, it's always nice to hear!
1. Chapter 1

Kurt pouted. The fake kind of pout, the one that was entirely a joke, but Blaine submitted anyway.

"Fine! fine, you win. What do you want, you have me waving my white flag." Blaine chuckled and touched Kurt's hand. It had been a really good date.

"My demands are very simple," Kurt began, dropping the fake persona. " I want the complete Mark Jacobs fall collection, a VIP ticket to see Gaga, and a pony." Blaine chuckled. "I'll work on that. What can I do for you in the mean time?" Kurt smiled.

"I'll settle for a goodnight kiss." Kurt smiled. Blaine drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, and craned his neck to see if Burt was looking out the window. Kurt's house was at least 20 feet from where they were parked, but Blaine could almost feel Burt's eyes on him.

" I couldn't possibly." Blaine laughed at Kurt's request. Kurt leaned in anyway. "We'll be out here forever." Blaine put his hand on Kurt's cheek, scooting closer. "And," Blaine continued, mouth so close to Kurt's his breath was tickling his lips, " Your dad will be mad at me."

Kurt leaned in for the kill, smiling, and Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist. Who ever invented bench seats was a genius. Blaine no longer cared how old his car was.

When they pulled back for air, Blaine kept it up. "I Couldn't possibly kiss you. You'll miss curfew. You'll-" Kurt cut him off with his mouth and they played another round. Kurt's hand on the back of Blaine's neck, Blaine's legs hopelessly tangled between the floor of the passenger seat, and the pedals. He didn't seam to care.

As Kurt moved closer, Blaine's hand slipped under the back of Kurt's shirt. And then they vibrated. Blaine groaned. "You're damn phone, It's suck a coc-"

Kurt slapped a hand over Blaine's mouth so hard it almost hurt. "Hey DAD." Kurt looked pointedly at Blaine. Blaine chuckled through Kurt's hand.

He was too busy mock-licking Kurt's palm to notice that Kurt looked worried. He only notice when Kurt held up a single finger. Blaine blinked, brows drawing together. He could hear Burt on the line.

'You...come inside. Both of ya.' the iphone spilled into the silent car. "Why?" Kurt asked. 'I just... I have to talk to Blaine.' Blaine felt the same pang of fear that he felt when a cop was behind him on the road.

"Dad, if is the 'Break his heart I'll break your face' talk, You've already told him all of that. Remember? You threatened him with a tire iron."Kurt half smiled to himself. Blaine wasn't smiling.

"Just,come in. Please."


	2. Chapter 2

When they got inside, Kurt recognized a look on his father's face, a very specific look. Kurt had named it, the "My son is gay, you made fun of him, so I' going to slam into you and/or make you feel lousy" face. As Kurt tried to figure out what could blaine do to make him feel bad about being gay, his father sent him away.

"Kiddo, why don't you go scrub your face, ok?" Burt grunted, with very little eye-contact made. Kurt sighed, and rolled his eyes.

"It's a mask, dad." he turned to Blaine, "Goodnight." Kurt touched his hand as he walked away. Before he disappeared, pointing his two fingers at his eyes, and then at his father, he mouthed, "I'm watching you, be NICE."

Burt had his elbows on the dining room table, leaning down, but not looking at Blaine. "I got a phone call, a little while ago. Said it was your dad." Blaine looked shocked, and then his face dissolved into understanding.

"You know Blaine, I like you," then he caught a glance of Blaine's slightly smug expression. "Not MUCH," Burt promised, "But enough to help you with this. Normally when I get calls from people calling people fags..." Burt and Blaine winced, but Burt continued, "Anyway. Kurt likes you. I like you. If I like you, this doesn't happen. Understand?"

Blaine nodded, "Thank you, Mr. Hummel." Burt held up a hand, "Hey, I'm not done yet. Your father seemed upset about you being on a date. I hung up on 'im, before I got to the most of it, but I think it would be, you know, good, if you stayed here tonight."

Blaine's face went to thankful to surprised to confused so fast Burt felt like he was watching a cartoon. "And by that, I mean on the couch, two floors below Kurt. You might have gotten away with it once, but there aren't going to be lots of slumber parties, yeah?"

Blaine was still embarrassed about Rachel's party night. He shook Mr. Hummel's hand. "Thank you, very much sir. I appreciate your concern. I promise I can handle it...mostly." Burt nodded. "Go on, tell Kurt. No funny business!"

Blaine practically skipped to Kurt's room.


	3. Chapter 3

**(AN: The only problem with writing gay couples is the pronouns. He kissed him and then he and him skipped off merrily to the land of same gender, same pronoun.)**

Blaine wanted to smile. He also wanted to hit something (namely, the face of his damn father. How dare he? Call and bother Burt Hummel with this shit? Godda-well, anyway), but he did want to smile. How often do you get invited to have a slumber party with your boyfriend?

He chuckled. His father has been trying to keep him from being gay. He drove him to Kurt. Ironic, Blaine thought as he knocked gently on Kurt's bedroom door.

"Come in!" Kurt called. So Blaine did, quietly, still trying not to be upset. Blaine leaned against the doorframe, and Kurt didn't turn around. That is, until he caught a glimpse of Blaine in his mirror.

Kurt looked like he wanted to jump out his window, or hide his mask covered face in his pillow. Blaine grinned, "Cute pjs." If Kurt's face wasn't hidden by the goop of his mask, Blaine would have seen him blush.

"Well...Hi. I'm going to go wash my face and change my clothes to save myself from utter embarrassment. Make yourself at home." Blaine nodded, trying to suppress his grin, as he watched Kurt walk away.

"Nice Orlando Bloom poster!" Blaine called to Kurt through the closed bathroom door. "I was 12, it was a phase." Kurt called back, voice muffled through the door and running water.

"No, really. I like it. His curly brown locks... brown eyes...little bit of stubble. You know, he looks familiar some how." Blaine smirked smugly, and sat down on Kurt's bed. Which felt a little bit naughty, but he tried to ignore it. Kurt came out of the bathroom, toweling his face dry.

"Ha ha, you are so witty. Not to mention, arrogant." Kurt quipped. Blaine turned Kurt's fake-exaggerated-pout on him, and Kurt smiled. "But maybe you have a point," Kurt continued, "I might have a bit of a type."

Blaine laughed, and Kurt gracefully,well, plopped down onto the bed, legs crossed. He scooted to be sitting right next to blaine, tilted his head, and looked at him through the corner of his eye.

"So, what brings you to Casa Kurt?" Kurt smiled, and blaine let out a deep breath. "...Is something wrong, Blaine?" Kurt leaned closer. Blaine touched his hand. "Blaine?"

Blaine took one last steadying breath and intertwined their fingers.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt leaned in. "Come on, talk to you when I upset, you know. You can too." Blaine smiled. "Ok, ok. My dad called your dad, and I'm straying here. It's no big deal." He flashed Kurt one of his (patent pending) "Oh, goodness, I'm so dapper, you should just forget what we were talking about" smiles.

Only, Kurt saw a smile that said something closer to, "I am upset, so, so upset," and shook his head, standing up. He put his hands on his hips. He lifted one eyebrow. Blaine didn't stand a chance.

"Kurt... my dad called your dad to call me a, well, a thing, and told me not to come home. I don't particularly want to talk about it, but I appreciate your concern." now Blaine gave Kurt his "polite smile", trying to deter him from the subject. And, no one distracts Kurt Hummel when he is determined.

"You're upset." Kurt said. "Yes?" Blaine lifted an eyebrow. "You don't want to talk." Kurt tried not to snap. Blaine stood up next to him, pulling Kurt's hands off his hips, and holding them. "You're being rather...curt."

Blaine, despite being a cheese ball, got Kurt to crack up. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be. I just want..." Blaine "ssh"-ed him. Kurt rolled his eyes, "Chesseball." Blaine chuckled.

"I know you want me to talk. I'm just not very good at it. Later, ok?" Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead. (This required an embarrassing amount of Blaine being on his tip toes, and a good dash Kurt slouching a smidge, but they made it work.)

"That sounds good. Now, I have three steps to make you forget you ever were upset. Step one, I'm cracking into fins supply of junk food. He has enough in that cabinet to make me gain 300 pounds and break out for the rest of my life., Step two, pick out your favorite musical, my dvds are organized by genre, it the musicals are in the front. Step three, is a secret."

Blaine smirked, "Oh, I am intrigued." Kurt threw a smile at him over his shoulder as he walked away,"Oh, you better be."


	5. Chapter 5

When Kurt returned, he had a plastic bag full of junk food over his shoulder. "Ok, I have Cheetos, Oreos, chips and dip, m&ms, cookie dough, some pizza bites, and strawberries." Kurt places the plastic bag on his bed, and Blaine chucked.

"Strawberries aren't junk food." Blaine mumbled, holding Moulin Rouge and Rent, looking conflicted. "They are when they're coved in chocolate. Honestly, it's like Finn doesn't care at all about the weight he HAS to be gaining..." Blaine regained his composer rather quickly the phrase 'covered in chocolate', and went back to his dilemma.

"Ewan or Anthony?" he questioned Kurt. Kurt furrowed his bows. "Really? You couldn't find a show where someone doesn't die? Those aren't going to help." Blaine chuckled, "and to think, Brokeback was my next choice."

Kurt shuddered. "The first time I watched that I saw it with my dad." Blaine's eyebrows leaped up his face. "No way." Kurt laughed. " No joke. at first he pretended he understood, and liked it, and kept talking about how much fun fishing would be up there."

Blaine was laughing so hard he thought he would cry. "Later on, during a fight, he yelled, and I quote, 'I sat through that whole Brokeback movie, and from what I gather, something went down in the tent!'" Blaine collapsed in tears of laughter.

"Someth-something- went down in the tent..." Blaine made a face, as if picturing Burt's face as Jake Gyllenhaal and Heath Ledger got it on. Kurt smiled. "Something certainty did. So, which bohemians did you pick?"

Blaine settled in. "I think, oh, this is so hard, ok,ok Moulin Rouge. We've already watched Rent together." Kurt laid down next to his boyfriend. Blaine immediately went for the cookie dough.

Blaine licked it off of his finger, and Kurt rolled his eyes, "Subtle." Blaine grinned. "What is step three?" Kurt smiled. "Hair braiding. Pillow fighting," then, turning back to the screen, " I love you Blaine, but if Ewan sang The Sound of Music to me, I would be out the door." Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt shoulders. "I wouldn't expect any less."

**(A/N : I am so bad at getting these chapters longer! I am trying, really, really.)**


End file.
